Airline Lindsay
by starstruck17
Summary: Tyler gets himself a pleasuring airplane experience from the comfort of his own home with the help of his beautiful girlfriend Lindsay.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

One night Tyler was laying down on his couch in nothing but his underwear. Tyler was sleeping very heavily while his snoring was loud. Then a sound woke him up, and it was footsteps.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Tyler questioned, "Who's there?"

The footsteps were getting louder as the person approached Tyler. Tyler tumbled off the couch and onto the ground.

"Hello Tyler," a female voice said.

Tyler rubbed his eyes to clear his vision after he fell, and all he saw were feet in a pair of red high heel pumps close to him. Tyler then started to work his way up slowly and then noticed the tan pantyhose and then the red skirt with a pair of white gloves while wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath. Then he saw a red scarf along and a red hat, and then he noticed it was Lindsay with those blue eyes and the long blonde hair.

"Welcome aboard airline Lindsay, let me take you to your seat," Lindsay said grabbing Tyler's hand.

Lindsay dragged Tyler all the way from the living room to the bedroom, and she turned on sexy Latin music.

"Oh Lindsay, I want you to fuck me so hard," Tyler said.

"Well first I'm going to have to ask you to go sit in your seat," Lindsay said seductively pointing to the bed while stomping her foot.

Tyler went to the bed and sat down, and then Lindsay shoved him lying flat on his back while getting out some handcuffs.

"Next I'm going to fasten your seatbelt," Lindsay said as she got out the handcuffs.

"Oh, a sex term for you're going to handcuff me to the bed," Tyler said.

"Yeah, and I need you to put your seat cover on before I fasten your seatbelt," Lindsay told Tyler.

Tyler got out a condom and properly put it on over his penis. Then Lindsay began to put the handcuffs on the bedposts locking each of Tyler's arms on one side. Lindsay was posing right in front of Tyler.

"Okay miss, what's next," Tyler excitedly said.

"Prepare for takeoff," Lindsay said throwing her hat off and then jumping onto the bed.

Lindsay got onto Tyler and started humping him like crazy shaking the bed really hard. Lindsay then started to kiss him like crazy and Tyler's dick was starting to get stiff.

"Here's your oxygen mask to help you breathe," Lindsay seductively said as she delivered another mouth to mouth kiss with Tyler.

Lindsay continued to shake the bed humping Tyler even more, and then she stopped to let them take a breather.

"If there are any services that I can provide you with, please just ask me," Lindsay seductively told Tyler.

"Yes, is it okay if I could have some wine," Tyler said.

"Yes, hold on," Lindsay said as she threw her red jacket off while walking out of the room.

Tyler laid there, and then Lindsay walked back into the room with a bottle of wine. She smirked at her boyfriend.

"I don't happen to have any glasses for you," Lindsay said pulling off one of her shoes, "So why don't you drink out of this."

Lindsay started to pour wine into her own shoe, and managed to overflow it. She then served the wine to Tyler to let him sip out of her heel.

"So what do you think of the wine," Lindsay seductively asked.

"Delicious, and it tastes better coming out of your shoe," Tyler said.

"I see you got a pillow," Lindsay said looking at Tyler's pillow, "May I provide you with a blanket."

Lindsay took off her shirt and threw it over Tyler's crotch as she saw her in her bra.

"Lindsay, I'm not warm enough, could I get some more blankets," Tyler happily asked.

"Yes you may," Lindsay said taking off her skirt and kicking her other shoe off, "And I see you're enjoying our inflight movie today."

Lindsay threw her skirt on Tyler's legs, and then she took her bra off and threw that onto the bed revealing her big boobs.

"I'm going to have to ask you to please put that away, it's causing interference to the signal," Lindsay said moving her discarded clothes out of the way and pulling of Tyler's underwear.

"Sorry for your troubles miss," Tyler said nervously.

Lindsay then took off her underwear and got back onto Tyler.

"I'm going to need service in the cockpit," Lindsay said grabbing Tyler's penis and putting it into her hole, "Now fasten your seatbelt as we prepare for descend."

Tyler started to hump Lindsay upwards, and they continue to do it very hard. Then Tyler started to feel something inside.

"Oh, you're so fucking hot," Tyler yelled happily.

"Thank you very much," Lindsay said.

"NOW PREPARE FOR LANDING!" Tyler exclaimed.

Tyler and Lindsay continued to kiss and hump each other very hard as Tyler was really feeling it, and then he made the touchdown as Tyler finally ejaculated. The two were breathing heavily and Lindsay was now laying on her back.

"That was the best flight I've ever been on," Tyler said.

"Well we hoped you enjoyed your flight on airline Lindsay and we welcome you to Toronto, please exit through the door up ahead," Lindsay said.

"Okay, but I live here," Tyler told Lindsay.

"I know, before you get off is there any other services I can assure you with?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, could you in a sexy way put your clothes back on," Tyler suggested.

"Of course," Lindsay replied.

Lindsay started to grab the things she took off during their so called airplane ride. Lindsay started to pull off a reserve strip tease by putting her underwear back on, and then she put her red skirt back on in a sexy way, along with her white shirt, and then she grabbed her jacket and put it back on, and then picked up her hat and placed it back onto her head. Finally, she grabbed one of her red heels and put it back on, and then grabbed the other and put it back on, but could still feel the dampness from the wine.

"Did you enjoy the show," Lindsay seductively asked.

"Yes," Tyler answered.

"I can still feel the wine in my shoe," Lindsay said, "But it's no big deal."

Lindsay then uncuffed Tyler, and he was able to put his underwear back on after he took the condom off. Tyler threw the condom in the garbage and then Lindsay approached him one more time.

"I forgot to mention there is the reserve strip tease fee of one long kiss," Lindsay said grabbing Tyler and kissing him.

 **THE END**


End file.
